Korra Doesn't Cry
by YunaMustang
Summary: No one would catch her once she fell, for when she falls, she'll fall into the darkness, where no one can see her.
1. Korra Doesn't Cry

**I'm really surprised no one's done a fic about these two yet. Well, there aren't many fics about Legend of Korra to being with, but whatever! Hope you enjoy it!**

Helpless. Shackled. Terrified. Paranoid.

The sound of tugging against chains and small, deep feminine grunts echoed in the room. The stone room. The cold room. The dark room.

Electric blue eyes flashed quickly around the room, trying to find a way out, trying to find salvation, trying to find _something_ to get out of this predicament.

Another harsh tug on the chains and a soft pop of the wrist. A pained groan leaves gritted teeth. A dislocated wrist, however, doesn't hinder the captive. The chains begin to jingle more and more, almost franticly as the captive practically starts thrashing around to get free.

Shoulders are sore, wrist is throbbing in pain, legs are stiff. The captive can't keep this up. The Avatar can't seem to break free. She's only weakening herself.

What if the enemy were to show up? Korra would have no strength to fight, if she could even fight. She spent so much energy trying to get free from the chains that bound her wrists and ankles. If the enemy were to show up, he could easily take her down. Whether she's bound or not. If Korra were to get herself free, she'd be too spent, too tired to fight. She could hold her own for a while, but not long. And going up against an enemy like Amon…

"I need to get free. I need to defeat him!" She tugged one last time, and something in her shoulder tore, an aching, burning sensation flooded the area and radiated throughout her body.

The girl whimpered as she fell limp against the chains, not wanting to give up. It just wasn't who she was! However, in this case, when she tried and struggled so hard, only to harm herself and not get anywhere, she knew she had to give up and think of something else.

Her bending was blocked due to some chi-blockers who made sure she would not be able to fight back against anyone. Amon or not.

Korra looked around, her eyes taking in nothing but the darkness of the room. She could barely even see a foot in front of her. There were only a few times in her life where Korra was scared, _terrified_, and this was one of those times. She had trained herself to believe that the Avatar was never scared, always went into every situation brave and ready. In spite of this, Korra was terrified about her situation, where it could lead, what could happen. She didn't like not knowing what was to come. She didn't like not getting her way. She didn't like not being able to control a situation. All of this contributed to her fear of where she was and what the outcome could be.

Korra's head was hanging low, almost touching her chest, but she heard it. Faint footsteps against the stone floor coming her way. Her body tensed. The footsteps kept creeping closer. She held her breath. The footsteps began to fade away again, as if they were only walking by. Was there a hallway leading into this room?

Korra let out the breath she was holding and relaxed her body, to a point.

If she hadn't been so determined and… cocky about facing Amon alone, about beating him, she wouldn't be here. Chained up. Helpless.

It was her own fault she was in this situation. Her own headstrong attitude led her to be here. If she had just listened to Tenzin… if she had just accepted his help…

No, she wasn't going to cry. _Korra doesn't cry_. The Avatar, the strong Avatar does _not_ cry.

Muscles tensed up again as she heard footsteps coming her way again. Could this be another passerby? Or could it be someone coming in to harm her? Could it be Amon? Korra strained her ears, trying to hear where the footsteps were leading. Her heart sunk, and the fear escalated as she heard the footsteps echoing in the room. She kept her head down, closing her eyes as if she were sleeping. Maybe the person, whoever it was, would leave her alone if they thought she were asleep. Maybe this could give her more time to think of a plan.

"I received your invitation, young Avatar." That deep, petrifying voice was almost smooth as she felt a presence come closer to her body.

Korra took in a shaky breath, an _audible _shaky breath, and it left her lips almost as quickly as it came in, and just as audible.

Her head snapped up as she saw his feet in front of her.

How could she have let this happen? Facing the very man who strikes fear in her just by hearing his name. She wouldn't be so fearful had she be able to move her arms and legs, but she was restrained, weak. An easy target for this man. For this Equalist. For Amon.

"You're not so vocal now that you've been reduced to a restrained girl." Korra heard the smirk in his voice. He may wear that mask, but behind it she knew his lips, scarred and disfigured or not, were curled up into a cruel, satisfied smirk.

"Let me free. You're nothing but a coward if you're going to fight me like this!" Korra thrashed around, her adrenaline and fear driving her and feeding her energy. "You're not a man if you're just going to have me tied up and take advantage of the situation!" Her legs tried to kick him, but the chains held her in her place.

His dark eyes looked at her through the slits in the mask. Calculating. He stood there, just staring, calculating her, then the subtle movement of his hand moving caused her eyes to widen. His gloved hand reached out towards her face, and tears threatened to spill from her eyes. No, _Korra doesn't cry_.

She tried to inch away from his hand, tried to do something to hold him at bay until a plan formed in her head, but his hand slid over her cheek. His thumb tugged her bottom lip slightly.

Korra was frozen in place. What was he…?

"You need to be taught your place, young one. The Avatar holds no more authority over the world. The Avatar is no longer relevant to anyone. You're a useless hope figure for those benders and others who still believe in you." His hand trailed down to her shoulder, moving farther away from her forehead.

Was he not going to attempt to take away her bending, or was he just toying with her?

His gloved hand made its way to her collarbone, her chest, until it was resting on her breast. Korra's eyes widened and she struggled to move her body away from him, "Don't touch me you-"

His hand squeezed, a little too roughly, and Korra let out a pained whimper. She tried to bring her knees up to hurt him, but the chains held her legs firmly in place. Her blue eyes darted to the masked man, Amon, and terror filled them as she saw his eyes through the slits. They were narrow with anger as they gazed down at the helpless, bound girl.

Korra knew a lot about the universe. Her parents had made sure of that. They didn't want her to be uneducated in anything dealing with life. She knew men and women had sex, of course she knew that! She was seventeen for La's sake! She knew there was also those few who, when they are denied, they would force their 'partner' into sex. Rape. At the moment, with Amon's hand groping her breast, eyes narrowed down at her, that was where her brain was leading her off to. There was no other situation that she could be placed in where rape wouldn't be the outcome.

"P-Please-" Korra knew begging, pleading wouldn't do much, but it was worth it to try.

"You act so tough and feisty in front of everyone, but when you're in a weak position where you can't save yourself you try to beg for mercy?" His face moved closer to hers, and it only caused question and uncertainty to bubble up inside of Korra. How she longed to know the identity of this man. She may even wanted to know his identity more then she wanted to defeat him.

"Fuck you-"

"Ah, there's that feisty attitude. Let's see more, shall we, young one?" Amon pulled out a concealed blade, and slowly slid it up the fabric of her shirt, all the while keeping his hand firmly placed on her breast.

Korra struggled as the blade made its way over her shoulder, down her arms, and back up only to slide down her back. There was no pressure applied to the blade, only enough to cut the fabric. She tried to kick him, she tried to punch him, but she couldn't. She was held, bound by the chains.

Amon slipped the torn shirt from the dark-skinned girl's body, noticing the goose bumps that arose on her skin as the cold air of the room hit her bare skin. He eyed her breast bindings, and brought the blade up.

That created panic to surface in Korra. The girl began thrashing, and she even became vocal as she grunted as the chains bit into her skin, pulled at her already sore and damaged limbs. She let out a short shrill of horror as the blade cut the fabric of her white bindings.

Amon had to be quick and stop torturing the girl so much. Her bending would be back soon, unless he blocked it again. But if he did that, where would the fun be in that? If she gained her bending, she could fight against him, and that would be very interesting. He wanted her to struggle against him, resist him, fight him. That's what he wanted, what he thrived for from this girl. He wanted to bring this girl down off her pedestal, to dirty this girl with the touch of a non-bender, to make her crave him. He wanted to do so much to this girl… _before _he killed her.

His greedy, hungry eyes watched as the torn bindings fell from her breasts.

Korra's fighting was much more panicked now. Her body flailed around, despite the burning pain in her shoulder and wrist. She had to get away from him, had to get out of this place, had to save herself.

Her eyes itched as tears screamed to fall from them, but no. She would not let them fall. _Korra doesn't cry_!

Korra's face turned as Amon's eyes took in her nude torso. She was so ashamed. She had never been seen naked before, not even her own mother, or Naga! She rarely ever looked at herself in the mirror when she was naked. Not that being naked or a naked body offended her or disgusted her in any way, she was just… awkward when it came to intimate things like telling someone you like them, or kissing someone, or even holding someone's hand.

And now she's being forced into this situation, where she's half way nude in front of her enemy?

Why didn't she just listen to Tenzin…?

Korra's hips jerked in retaliation when she felt the blade dig into her pants and shred them.

Screams were leaving her lips now, echoing in the dark room. She tried to move her legs and hips around, trying to prevent him from shredding the rest of her pants as they dangled off one hip. Her dark, creamy upper thigh was exposed to him, and his gloved hand went up and gently caressed her skin before gripping her thigh tightly. He ignored her screams, her cries for help, her cries for mercy. Amon just wanted her to keep struggling, to keep begging and screaming.

His face inched towards her hips as he sliced the blade through the other side of her pants, and Korra inwardly smirked. A plan finally coming together in her head.

Her knee came crashing into his chin, hard, causing him to stumble back and grunt. Her lips turned upwards into a smirk as she saw him stumble to regain his footing. When he stood upright, his eyes bore darkly into hers. Korra froze, unable to remember what she had planned out as her next move, unable to register anything but the menacing look in his eyes.

"You will pay for that, young one." He stalked towards her, his heavy boots echoing against the floor. His hand gripped her shredded pants and tore them off her. He dug the blade into the bindings around her hips, putting enough pressure on the blade for it to dig into her skin as well.

A pained scream erupted from Korra, contributing to the chills of pleasure that ran through Amon. He tugged the white bindings away from her body, leaving her perfectly nude in front of him, dangling from the chains.

"You don't have to do this…" Korra hoarse, feeble voice made his dark eyes look up at her face. "What will it prove? That you're a man? A man who would reduce himself to raping a young girl?"

"You have it all wrong, young one." Amon raised his gloved hand to touch her face before it made its way over her shoulder, down over her breast, across her flat stomach, resting on her bloodied hip. "This will prove _everything_. This will prove that I am superior to you, that I can create a quivering, moaning mess out of you, that I can do whatever I want to you. You, the _Avatar_." He scoffed, "That title holds no meaning, not anymore. It's only a useless hope for people to cling to. Something people use to not face the realities of today's society, today's world."

Korra held her head high, thinking about spitting on the man in front of her, but what good would it do? He wore a mask, the odds of her spitting and it landing perfectly in his eye…

Amon reached up, chains clinking together was heard, and Korra's arms fell to her sides. She gritted her teeth as pain shot through her from her shoulder. Just as her arms were released, she fell to the ground, her bare bum coming into contact with the freezing cold floor beneath her. Amon reached over, and the chains around her ankles fell apart, leaving her completely free.

_Perfect…_ Korra assessed the situation, she still wasn't able to bend, but she sure as hell could fight against him. After all, he was a non-bender… with the ability to remove one's bending… permanently.

Korra jumped to her feet, regardless of being nude, and crouched down slightly into an offensive stance. Amon looked at her, an amused look gleaming in those dark, almost hidden eyes of his. This girl was going to try and fight him?

Amon moved quickly, and had her pinned between him and the wall in a matter of seconds. Korra blinked. What the hell had just happened?

Korra's eyes widened, her mouth fell open as Amon slid his hand up her inner thigh. Pleasure shot through her body, and it confused her. Why was she feeling this way, just from a simple touch, due to her _enemy_?

Korra's back arched as that very same gloved hand made its way to her bum and squeezed. Her hands moved up to his shoulders, gripping them tightly. The cold, rough feeling of the wall against her back, the warm feeling of his chest against her front, and his wandering hand stirred up pleasure in Korra. Pleasure and confusion. This man was her _enemy_.

Amon smirked upon seeing the girl's reactions, "I'll have you in no time, young one. For now just focus on the feeling." His hand continued its wandering path over her body.

Groping here, squeezing there, pinching here.

Soft sighs of pleasure, sudden gasps, suppressed whimpers.

A sharp stab of pain to her thigh, and a scream tears its way out of her throat.

The blade in Amon's hand was forgotten by Korra, but not Amon, and he planned on using it on her, to torture her.

Amon was getting very much aroused from hearing her sighs and gasps of pleasures and her screams of pain. He pulled the blade away, showing her the crimson blood dripping off the silver blade that glinted in an unknown light.

He threw the blade to the side, and it clinked as it made contact with the floor.

A quick unzip.

Chocolate colored legs being forced to wrap around a clothed waist.

Gloved fingers digging into bare hips.

Korra screamed out in pain as her barrier was broken. It wasn't so much that it hurt that badly, it was more of the fact that she being taken, her _virginity_ was being taken by her enemy, by _Amon_.

Her bare back dug into the wall, causing scrapes to litter the otherwise perfect skin. Her head would occasionally bang back against the wall, causing slight pain to ripple through her skull.

Gasps, moans, whimpers escaped Korra's lips.

Nothing was heard from Amon.

He was done with torturing her with pain. Now, her was torturing her in a new way. _He _was the one to bring her this pleasure._ He_ was the one who had taken her virginity. _He _was the one who would haunt her dreams, her thoughts, _her_ once she left this place.

Amon wanted to hear her _beg_, _scream_ his name. He wanted to see the perfect Avatar come undone at the hands of her enemy. He wanted to see this young beauty fall, and he wanted to be the cause of her fall.

No one would catch her once she fell, for when she falls, she'll fall into the darkness, where no one can see her.

Korra's body fell limp against Amon's as tried to regain her breathing. Tears stung her eyes at the realization of what she had just done. What she had just _allowed_ to happen.

She had just, willingly, had sex with Amon_, her enemy_. How would she ever forget this? How could she ever forgive herself for this? How could she ever…

Korra blinked hard, trying to shove the tears away, but they wouldn't have it this time. The tears wanted to be freed from those electric blue eyes of her. Those eyes that held so many emotions and thoughts at the moment. Confusion, anger, lust, more confusion, denial, betrayal.

Korra was so confused as to how and why she let this happen. Why did she have sex with her enemy? Why didn't she fight him back? Why? She was perfectly capable, naked or not, to fight him back, to get away from him, to _not_ have allowed that to happen.

Korra was angry at herself for allowing the enemy to fuck her. It disgusted her how she could have just stayed there, pinned between the wall and his body, with her legs spread, and let him fuck her. She was so pissed off at herself for that.

Korra still felt lust stirring inside of her. Maybe it was due to never having been intimate, or never experiencing lust before. Maybe it was due to the thrill of fucking your enemy. Whatever it was, she still felt the lust stirring up inside of her.

Korra was in denial. She could not believe that what had happened had actually happened. This all had to just be a dream! There was no way she would _willingly_ have sex with her enemy, with _Amon_, no matter how mysterious and some-what attractive that mystery was. She did not just do this…

Korra felt betrayed… betrayed by her own self. That's what hurt the most. She knew what she had done. There was no hiding it. There was no denying it. There was no sugarcoating it. She had just had consensual sex with Amon.

Perhaps it was all the stress of being the Avatar, of not being able to master air bending as quickly as she had the other elements. Perhaps it was the stress of not knowing Mako's true thoughts about her, whether he liked her as a friend, hated her, just tolerated her, or what. Perhaps it was the stress from being a little homesick and missing her parents. Perhaps it was the stress from living with Tenzin. Perhaps… perhaps it was just Korra's way of…

Who was she kidding? There was no reason behind what she did. She allowed Amon to fuck her. That was it. That was all there was to it.

She was a disgusting person…

Korra's vision was blurred by tears, then felt a tear slip down her cheek, followed by another, and another, until she was leaning forwards, _into the chest of her enemy_, sobbing, _crying_.

No.

_Korra doesn't cry_…


	2. Just Lunch

**I decided to continue this story. I have a strong idea of where I want to take it, so we'll just go from here! I hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think!**

The night air was chilled as rain pounded against the roof of the Air Temple and thunder echoed in the dark sky. Bolts of lightning illuminate the black night and struck across the sky. A particularly loud crack of thunder had a water tribe girl bolt up from her bed, her electric blue eyes frantically searching for the very object of her fears. When her eyes had not found anything but the comforting and familiar surroundings of her room, she allowed herself to relax.

Korra had been on edge ever since her encounter with Amon. He had haunted her at night. It was as if Amon himself visited her as she slept, but it was nothing more then her mind fabricating him as she slept, causing him to be there in her dreams, in her nightmares. He was the source of those very erotic dreams she would wake up from, drenched in sweat and aching to feel release. He was also the source of those very terrifying nightmares she would wake up from, screaming and shaking. Amon haunted her in her sleep…

He didn't just haunt her in her sleep, he also haunted her as she went from her day to day life. Constantly, _constantly_ she would be looking over her shoulder in fear of him suddenly appearing and taking her bending away. When he had arrived at the Pro Bending Tournament, she felt compelled to go after him, and she did just that.

Korra didn't know what possessed her to go after him. To everyone around her, it was the sheer want and determination to fight him, to best him, and finally get rid of him… but to her… she felt the sudden urge to just… be next to him. She had begun to fight that feeling then, and that's when her determination to fight him kicked in.

After the Pro Bending Tournament, after busting Asami's father, things had settled down it seemed, but her dreams and her nightmares had only gotten worse. Korra liked to blame it on her encounter with Amon after Tarrlok had took her kidnapped.

Amon was always there at night, haunting her in her sleep. He would either be holding her against the wall, thrusting himself in and out of her, creating so much pleasure within her, or he'd be holding her against the wall by the neck, ready to take her bending away from her. Whatever she dreamt of, he was always there, it scared her shitless.

Tonight was no different. The thunder had woken her from an erotic dream. The dream was still very fresh in her mind. Amon's face was buried between her legs, his mask pulled up just enough to where it didn't cover his mouth, as he brought her pleasure only he could.

Korra's legs swung off the bed, and she made her way to her window, sitting on the window seat. Her blue eyes looked out at the raging storm outside. Her eyes followed each lightning bolt that passed through the sky, looked through the droplets of rain that poured from the night sky.

Lightning flashed, and in her mind's eyes the flash brought on a memory, or was it a dream? No… it was a memory. The memory of willingly sleeping with and giving her virginity to Amon…

Korra swung her arm, grabbing the pillow of the window seat and throwing it. So much anger, frustration, and confusion was built up inside of her. Korra knew she was nothing but a bundle of bottled up emotions, and she had no way to let them out. Normally fire bending helped… but not lately.

"Maybe a walk around the island will calm me…" Korra slipped out of her cotton nightgown, and pulled on something more suitable for walking around in a raging storm. Maybe she would get sick and have to take a leave from her job as the Avatar… "Yeah, right…"

Korra jumped out of her window, down onto the slippery ground, and she was soon being pummeled by raindrops. She could withstand it, though. It was just a little bit of water. Perhaps she could even practice water bending?

Her footsteps were filled in by mud and water as she treaded through the storm, welcoming the raindrops on her face. Perhaps the rain could wash away the touch of Amon. Yeah, sure. If her furious scrubbings during her bathing time couldn't get rid of his touch, then the simple fall of rain couldn't either.

She walked around the island, not really have a destination in mind. No, she just kept walking… All night, and well into the morning she walked, until she collapsed on the air bending court and laid there. She just laid there, watching as the pinks and oranges overtook the sky as the sun began to rise. She was so drained. All she had done was walk, she didn't even let herself think. No, thinking caused too much pain.

"Korra?" She weakly, tiredly, turned her head and saw the figure of Tenzin walking up to her. "What are you doing out here so early? You're drenched…"

"I took a walk…" She mumbled softly.

Tenzin knelt down beside her, worry filling him as he looked down at the girl laying on the ground. Lately, she's been so distant, and her nightmares have been getting worse. If she wasn't distant she was neurotic, always looking over her shoulder as if someone was going to hurt her. He knew something had happened to her, but she refused to talk to him, said it was nothing.

"I took a walk in the rain to… get my mind off of things…"

Tenzin sighed, "You're going to get sick, Korra." He scooped her up in his arms and carried her inside. He called for Pema, and asked if she could change Korra into dry clothes.

Korra lay there, hearing Tenzin speaking to Pema. She felt someone grab the bottom of her shirt and pull it upwards and she shot up, grabbing the person's wrist in a vice-like grip, "Don't touch me!"

Korra's eyes were frantic, she was shaking as she shoved the person away.

"Pema?!" Tenzin rushed in seeing his pregnant wife on the ground. He looked up, seeing Korra shaking.

"D-Don't touch me…" Korra pulled her legs to her chest and curled up, sobbing into her knees.

Tenzin's eyes slowly widened. The nightmares, the cautious-always looking over her shoulder- jumpy ways, not wanting to be touched… "Who Korra?" Tenzin didn't mean for his voice to sound so demanding, but he had to protect this girl. Forget that she was the Avatar, she was like a daughter to him.

Korra sobbed and shook her head.

"Korra, who hurt you?"

Pema stood up, catching onto what Tenzin was asking. She sat down beside Korra, "Korra… honey-"

"It was Amon! Okay? Amon fucked me! On Aang Memorial Island! He fucked me! And I enjoyed!" Korra sobbed and jumped from the bed, she pushed Tenzin out of her way and ran. She ran and ran. She had to get away.

She just… had to…

*.*

Mako, Bolin, and Asami found Korra sitting on the docks. Pema told Asami what Korra had said, but she and Tenzin knew not to tell the boys, or they would lose their minds with anger over it.

"Korra, why don't you come back up to the temple for breakfast, okay?" Asami sat down beside her, smiling softly.

"Not hungry…"

"That's a lie! You're always hungry." Bolin laughed and sat on Korra's other side, wrapping an arm around her.

Korra flinched and pulled away from Bolin's arm. Mako watched, confused. She hardly ever pulled away from Bolin unless she was playing around with him…

"Just leave me alone…"

"Korra, we're worried about you-"

"Go worry about someone else then, Mako!" Korra snapped, sending a glare at him over her shoulder.

Asami looked at the boys, as if to tell them to give the girls some space so they could talk. Bolin sighed and got up and walked over to Mako. "Korra… Pema told me what happened. What Amon did to you…"

Korra's eyes widened and her head snapped at Asami, "Asami-"

"He took advantage of you, hurt you. You have to go to the authorities and to the Council about this. It's one more thing for him to be charged with. And you know they execute the person for rape-"

"It wasn't rape…"

Asami looked at Korra, "Korra-"

"He didn't rape me… I-I wanted it… I wanted him…"

"He manipulated you, that's ra-"

"No. I begged for him, I screamed out for him, dammit! That's not rape, he didn't rape me!"

Bolin and Mako slowly turned their heads to look at Korra. Someone… someone raped Korra?

"Why won't anyone believe me?" Korra grabbed her head, tears stinging her eyes.

"Korra… look at your mental state… You're so fidgety and explosive… You're confused over what happened. He manipulated you…"

Korra looked out at the water and sighed, her anxiety was slowly coming down, "I need to go. Air bending training with Tenzin and all…"

"Korra…" Bolin tried to reach out to her but she walked past him, not even taking the time to glance at him.

*.*

Korra was sitting in the Council Room with Tenzin. Two weeks had passed since her friends and Tenzin found out about what happened between her and Amon. They called it rape, she called it a fuck.

Korra huffed, blowing her hair out of her face. Ever since she exploded, letting everyone know what happened, she felt a sort of weight pushed from her shoulders, and now she felt like she could relax, and go back to normal.

"These meetings are soooo boring." Korra groaned as she leaned back in her chair.

"Korra." Tenzin said stiffly.

Korra scoffed and sat up straight, watching as a new man walked in. His dark skin suggested he was from on the Water Tribes. "Hey, hey, hey Tenzin." She was poking Tenzin's arm, trying to get his attention.

"Yes, Korra?"

"Who's the new guys?" She covered her mouth, but pointed directly at him, causing the strange man to look over at her.

Tenzin sighed at her almost child-like behavior, "He's new on the council. Here to represent the non-benders."

"About time. Maybe things will settle down with… Amon… knowing that someone is representing the non-benders."

Korra looked over at the strange, new man. His icy, blue eyes seemed to freeze her with just their stare. They were so… familiar… Korra blushed suddenly, realizing she was staring at the man, and looked down quickly. He was quite handsome. Broad and refined features. Dark hair nicely brushed back.

Korra was struggling not to fall asleep during the meeting. Her head almost hit the table a few times, that is… until the strange man stood up to talk. Her head bobbed up, and she looked at him, watching as he spoke about a non-bender neighborhood that was desperately in need of funding.

"Noatak, that isn't something-"

"I agree." Korra piped up. So his name was Noatak, huh? Definitely from one of the Water Tribes. "I've seen some of the neighborhoods with the non-benders migrate to and live together. They really do need to be fixed up. I mean, sure, if a pipe leaked they could fix it, or hire someone, but the buildings, some of them need to be torn down completely and rebuilt. It's not safe for people- families to live in buildings like that. Even the ones that are structured are in need of a good fixing up on the outside. Some new paint and a roof wouldn't hurt."

"Yes, I would have to agree with Korra and Noatak on this." Tenzin said.

After more discussion on the matter, they all voted on working on getting those neighborhoods, even the ones that benders resided in, fixed up and looking nice once again.

After the meeting, Korra stood up, stretching out her stiff muscles.

"Avatar Korra, I thank you for supporting my proposal." That voice, it sounded so similar to… No. This voice was softer, and held emotions other than anger and hatred behind it.

Korra looked up, and smiled at Noatak, "Of course! I can't let people live that way. Benders or not, we're all equal, or at least, we're trying to be. I could say the same for men and women, but there is still some leniency for men." Korra laughed.

Noatak smiled, "Why don't I take you out to lunch, Avatar Korra? Since we'll be spending time together on the Council we should get to know each other a little better, don't you think?"

Korra looked over at Tenzin, seeing him talking to some of the councilors. Korra hesitated, what if this man was like Amon? What if he would- Korra shook her head, ridding those thoughts from her mind. "Sure." She said with a smile. There was no man who could ever do what Amon did to her, and Noatak seemed so nice. One lunch with him couldn't hurt, right? It was just lunch.


	3. The Beginning

It had been three months since Korra's lunch with Noatak- the new councilmember who was supporting the non-benders- and she was so head over heels for him. Korra found herself _wanting_ to go to meetings just to see the man. She was infatuated with him, not to mention fascinated. He was highly intelligent, and his debating skills were far superior to the older members of the Council. He was charismatic to a point where he could easily manipulate others. He had such a way with words that always astounded Korra when she listened to him speak passionately about the suppressing of non-benders. The older man was very attractive. Those deep blue eyes always sent shivers down her spine. When she was near Noatak… her fears of Amon and the equalists faded away. That fateful night where she had lost her virginity to her enemy faded away into a distant memory when Noatak was near her. She always felt so… safe. The reason why was lost on her, but she wasn't really going to question it.

Korra was sitting in a sato-mobile on her way to a rundown non-bender neighborhood. She was meeting with Noatak to go over new renovation ideas for the neglected neighborhood. It was one of many, but this one was on the top of their list.

Ever since Noatak arrived, Korra had been working with him to push for the rights of non-benders. Not because she was the Avatar and everyone was her responsibility, but because she _wanted_ to. She couldn't stand the thought of people- benders or not- being oppressed and forced to live in slum areas. It mad her so angry…

The sato-mobile came to a stop, and Korra smiled brightly as she saw the backdoor open and Noatak slide in beside her, "Sorry I had the driver come here and get me. It was on the way so I thought it'd be easier."

"It's alright, Noatak." Korra smiled as she scooted over slightly to give the older man more room.

She glanced out the window, seeing the city hall roll by them as the sato-mobile began to move again.

"How was your day with training?"

"Exhausting!" Korra sighed as she threw her head back, "Tenzin was relentless. He made me mediate for four hours. _Four hours_! Then after all that he had made go through all the movements I've learned so far, and every time I messed up he made me start over!"

Noatak chuckled and casually threw his arm over the back of the seat, his thumb barely brushing against her shoulder, "And how many times did he make you start over?"

Korra groaned, "I lost count after ten."

"Sounds like you've had a rough day." Noatak gently grabbed her shoulder, giving her a comforting squeeze.

Korra blushed as she felt his hand grab her shoulder, but it was the fact that- once his fingers relaxed- he didn't move his hand away from her skin. "Hey, Noatak?" Korra tilted her heads towards him, her blue eyes waiting for his to meet hers.

"Yes, Avatar?" He turned his head towards her, their eyes meeting and causing electricity to shoot through Korra.

"I was wondering that if- maybe- we could possibly- well… Could we spar sometime? I heard from Tenzin that you are a very skilled and accomplished water bender. I think it'll do me some good to practice against someone that is so highly praised such as yourself."

The sarcastic, playful tone of Korra's voice was not lost on Noatak as he smiled, "I think that would be a very good idea, Avatar."

Korra roughly shoved his shoulder, "It's _Korra_, not _Avatar_." She smirked at him as he chuckled. He really was an attractive man…

*.*

The plans had been written down and drawn out to start the new construction of the slum neighborhood. Korra and Noatak had spent their time walking around, meeting the inhabitants, and talking about how to make the neighborhood livable again. Their time spent there lasted just after sundown. Now, Korra was sprawled out on the ground, the Air Temple well into the distance. She and Noatak had returned to the Air Temple for dinner- which Korra had practically begged him to come and join her for. Korra rested her hand on her fully belly and looked up at the full moon.

"It's a very powerful and beautiful night tonight."

Korra sat up as she heard Noatak approaching her, "It is. The perfect night for a spar, as well." Jumping to her feet, she smirked at Noatak, "Don't think I'll go easy on you just because you're old."

"Don't think I'll go easy on you just because you're the Avatar." Noatak smirked and fell into his stance.

_There's something familiar about that stance… I've seen it somewhere before…_ Korra fell into her own stance, determination written over her face as she shot water towards him. She felt the power of the full moon wash over her, causing her bending to be at its peak.

Korra was surprised. Noatak moved with such agility, causing every attack of hers to miss him and strike the air. He himself was very much like water- moving so fluidly and precisely in the air. There was just something that seemed too familiar to Korra about Noatak's fighting skills. He dodged her attacks without effort, struck her with his own attacks with such precision. It wasn't until he dodged one of her attacks and swiftly came up behind her and jabbed her arms with his fingertips that she was able to make the connection.

_He fights like Amon!_

Korra's arms fell limp at her sides, and fear rose in her eyes as Noatak stood I front of her. "G-Get away from me." The full moon's power would not be able to help in fading away her fear.

Noatak raised an eyebrow at her, "What's the matter, K-"

"Don't you call me that!" Korra snapped, fear beginning to take complete control of her.

_His greedy, hungry eyes watched as the torn bindings fell from her breasts._

A slight smirk crawled over Noatak's lips, "Is something the matter… _Avatar_?" His voice deepened, registering in Korra's mind as the man she feared the most.

_ Korra's back arched as that very same gloved hand made its way to her bum and squeezed. Her hands moved up to his shoulders, gripping them tightly. The cold, rough feeling of the wall against her back, the warm feeling of his chest against her front, and his wandering hand stirred up pleasure in Korra. Pleasure and confusion. This man was her _enemy.

Noatak advanced towards Korra, pinning her against a tree as his hand gently cupped her cheek, "It was easy to gain your trust. Such a trusting, loving thing you are, Avatar. So easy to _manipulate_."

"P-Please…" Korra felt tears welling in her eyes as his finger stroked her skin. The fear was so strong; she wanted nothing more than to run from this man. Run and hide…

"It was almost pathetic how quick you were to 'fall for me,' which I can't blame you really. Fear ignites dependency. You, my dear, are dependent on me." His hands were quick to begin to strip her of her clothing, "And I am dependent on you."

Korra sobbed as she felt Noatak's- Amon's fingers grip her inner thighs, spreading her legs to wrap around his waist. "Why… Why are you doing this?" She asked in such a pitiful voice that broke with each syllable.

"Why, you ask? The answer is simple." His lips ghosted over the skin of her neck, "I need you to carry out my plans. You may put on a strong front for others, but you are weak, especially when it comes to me."

Korra shuddered as his teeth bit her skin, and that warm, guilty feeling began to build inside of her. She sucked in a breath as his finger entered her, silently cursing her body for reacting the way it was.

"Look at you. Already dripping for me." His lips pressed tightly against hers, and within seconds Korra fell victim to his lips and her own desire. "You will be my pawn- no- my queen in this game. You are mine to move and manipulate, and you will not question or struggle."

Korra groaned as she felt his fingers pull out of her, "Why?"

"You are the Avatar. The world falls to their knees in worship before you. With you, I can rid this world of benders, and I will save you for last." Noatak opened his pants just enough to pull himself out. "You are mine, Avatar. Mine until the day I end your life."

Korra cried out as he entered her, filling her to the point of pain. Memories of that terrible yet pleasurable night filled her head. At the moment, she was so lost in the feeling of him thrusting roughly in and out of her that nothing else registered in her mind. His words of possession, of his future plans with her, nothing registered. She only felt him within her, only heard her moans of pleasure.

Noatak smirked at the girl pressed between a tree and his chest. She was the perfect queen for him to have. He will manipulate her, show the world that he was right in his purge of benders. He will use her till her last breath. She was his and his only.

The cry of his name was like the sweet sound of bombs and screams. She was clenching around him, crying out as her climax swept over her. It was such a beautiful sight, and he wanted nothing more than to break her.

This was the beginning, the beginning of something so grand. He was going to twist and change the Avatar to a tool for his destruction of the world. Those pitiful benders won't know what hit them when they next laid eyes on their precious Avatar.

**I'm so sorry, but this is the last chapter for _Korra Doesn't Cry_. I really wanted to continue with this story, but lost all motivation and all my ideas had left my mind one day on their own. I really am sorry, and I hope I at least made the ending somewhat okay. If you have anything you'd like to request, I'd be glad to take any requests (Korra or something else). I may come back to this when the new season comes out (whenever that will be), but IF I do it will be under a new story. IF! Anyways, I really hope you guys enjoyed this, and let me know what you think.**


End file.
